


Stubborn

by Candy7820



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy7820/pseuds/Candy7820
Summary: In which Shuri has to work with M'baku , not finished just first chapter . Its good I promise I just suck a summaries





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri pov  
> Enjoy!  
> The parentheses are the characters conscience

I looked out the window to see snow and ice covering the mountains and a sharp wind blow against the trees, in the distance I could see the twinkling of city lights and a long river running in between the mountains. As we edged closer the city became more vivid, the buildings looked as if they were nestled into the ice and buried into the mountains. On the left a golden gorilla hung from M'Baku's throne room. I sighed at the thought of having to work with him, and for a month! Even though M'baku agreed to me coming to show my technical advancements and show him how we can make Jabariland technologically modern, he was still a stubborn traditionalist. T'challa and I agreed that If I came and showed some of my advancements, Jabariland would be on the right course for being reunited with Wakanda. The hovercraft came to a stop and the doors opened. I walked out and into the brisk air and stopped in front of the large door decorated in gold. Two muscular guards draped in fur watched my every move. The snow was up to my ankles and the thin blanket did little to keep me warm, a hand clasped onto my shoulder. I turned to face my brother who was giving me one of those warm encouraging smiles when I was usually nervous. "You know you don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable" , he wrapped me in a hug and patted my arm. I smirked " T'challa this was my idea and we kinda have to , in order to have a unified country. Now stop being an overprotective brother I've got this" I smiled encouragingly. (I did not have this, M'baku not only disliked me but was my complete opposite, I'd be surprised if I lasted a day...No ! a hour). We walked towards the door , the Dora milaje in suit behind us with my many bags. The guards opened the doors and in side another two sets of guards guided us towards the throne room. As we neared the throne I could see M'baku's figure illuminated in the darkness with his two guards by his side, the image of him was all two familiar from the last time I was here begging him to take the heart shaped herb. As we neared the lights came on individually to eventually show a clear visual of M'baku sitting on his throne look unimpressed.  
"Chief M'baku", T'challa greeted warmly. M'baku snapped out of his smoldering look to glare at T'challa, "My king" he stated bitterly. His eyes then snapped to mine and he smirked, "Girl, Welcome to Jabariland" , he gestured vaguely to the window behind him showing the city. I gave my best annoyed look and glowered at him ( I had a name for Christ sake!). He seemed content on glaring back at me, and I never backing away from a challenge gave the nastiest glare back. Our silent feud was interrupted by T'challa clearing his throat, "I know no harm will come to my sister, and their will be no trouble out of either of you" he looked between the both of us.(How ridiculous to think I would start a fight when I'm the one trying to help....well maybe...but only if he started first!). In unison we both said "Yes my king " sourly. "Well in that regard, I'd best be going Wakanda isn't going to rule itself" he smiled. I chuckled and gave him a hug and a quick wave to Okoye. "Take the princesses bags to her room and show the king out", only M'baku could make king sound like a cuss word. With a final goodbye I stood and watched my brother and the Dora Miljae disappear down the hallway, feeling out of place and lonely. That was until M'baku was standing directly firm beside me ( For such a big hulking guy he was rather light and quiet on his feet). "Come, I shall show you were you'll being standing", before I could utter a reply he walked briskly away not even checking to see if I was behind him (rude). He showed me the dinning hall, living room, sauna and spa, training room, library (which was surprisingly bigger or as big as the one in the panther palace), his room (which he stressed was only for life or death emergency), and finally my designated room. Two guards were already stationed outside the large door, M'baku opened the door and ushered me inside. To the left of the door I could see all my luggage neatly stacked on a wooden table (good everything was there). I was startled by the sound of the door closing but M'baku still inside, "If any concerns arise the guards outside your door will address them, and an assigned guard will come to tell you if an event pops up or when it is time to eat; only speak with me if necessary". He placed both hands on his staff and leaned against it lightly, I rolled my eye "Same goes to you" I pursed my lips. He glared at me and spoke again, "Let me make this clear, yes you are here to show off your trinkets but you are in my house girl, what I say goes and you shall show me respect as I have you by letting you stay here". ( Letting me stay here! Respect! TRINKETS!! who does he think he is!) "Are you done! Are you done", I yelled at him and gestured widely at him like he did when my brother awoke from his coma and we had a family moment. He seemed startled and looked as if he wanted to say something more but decided to stay quiet instead. I gave him the gesture to go away with my hands, he looked annoyed and grumbled away slamming the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes ( this is going to be one long month). I took the liberty to look around the room, it was traditionally but nicely set up. The round bed was covered in ivory and tan colored fur, the sheets were brown silk and the wooden headboard over top was a dark brown in the shape of a sun. I set my laptop on one of the white night stands under the lamp in the shape of a goat horn. To the left of the bed a window replaced the wall and overlooked more of the snowy hills of Jabariland. Opposite of the the bed a huge ivory fireplace stood with gorillas carved into it. In front of the fireplace an ivory love seat sofa, two armchairs, and a coffee table stood. The bathroom was a masterpiece on its own the resembled a small sauna, equipped with a small steam room and bathtub that was in the center of the bathroom. For Jabariland to be in the center of an icy mountain the temperature of the buildings were rather hot in comparison. I shed the thin useless blanket and set it on the couch, it was still mid-afternoon. I could take a nap before supper, but why waist time napping like a lazy panther when I could be working. The most likely place to set up shop would be that big library, maybe a little to quiet for my liking but I could manage. I grabbed three briefcases and one rolling suitcase full of my tech and started off to the library. With a little stumbling, getting lost, and getting stopped by countless guards in the hallway I finally arrived at the library. The bookshelves were as high as the ceiling and stretched from one wall to the window in the back that replaced a wall, a line of tables and comfy looking chairs stretched down the middle. There were only three people there either searching for a book or reading, but at my presence they all glared at me or looked away in disgust ( What did Wakandans ever do to the Jabari people!). I decided to sit in the back near the window and set up there. At my noisy tinkering two of the people left, while the other sat all the way on the other side of the room in a corner (It wasn't my fault you guys decided to read where I decided where I was going to work).  
After an hour, my stomach began to growl. I had been working on a new material, that would help the Jabari people withstand the cold temperatures, without having to wear moutains of fur all the time. Now they could wear just a long sleeve and jeans, the only problem is the durability of the clothing, and the fact that it uses a lot of vibranium. Also I've created armor similar to that of T'challa's blank panther suit, but by using bracelets instead of a necklace, and it doesn't have the explosive reaction after being charged up. I sighed and turned to face the window. It was beginning to snow and the golden city was immersed in darkness, my mind began to drift to that of my family. T'challa and Nakia were probably about to go to the base in Oakland California. Mother was probably sewing or out visiting the sickly to try and offer aid or comfort, Okoye could be accompanying her or spending time with W'kabi. After the Killmonger incident Okoye was quick to forgive her love after he explained he was blinded by revenge for his family, It took a little more convincing for the rest of us. As of now W'kabi and Okoye was taking it slow. Deep in thought I didn't even hear the guard approaching, "Princess Shuri?" . Startled I turned to face him "huh, I mean yes". He gave me an annoyed look ( I wonder how long I've been ignoring him) "Dinner , M'baku is waiting in the dinning hall" , he gestured for me to follow him. "Oh of course" I stood and let him guide me to the dinning hall. The thought of eating with M'baku crossed my mind (Surely It can't be just the two of us, he must have other generals or his family joining us...didn't he say something about children?). The guard opened the door and ushered me inside, and to my worst nightmare there was M'baku seated alone staring at the fireplace beside the long dinning room table. At my presence he waved a hand for me to come over and sit, I slowly walked and slid in the seat next to him. I looked at my empty plate and array of silverware and glasses, then above the fireplace to see a portrait of M'baku sitting on his throne with his staff (talk about conceded). "Is everything to your liking girl", he said in a snarky tone. "Shuri and everything is fine, but if you don't mind me asking why did you agree to have me here if you hate me so much and Wakanda? I snapped. He look back up to me, "You or T'challa kept bugging me with the countless letters over how beneficial this would be ".(Oh that's why, I never thought those letters would work but they were T'challa's idea so I sent them). "And I never said I hated Wakanda, more importantly Why do you care if I like you?" The last part he stated softly but in a deeper voice, I didn't have a response but lucky the food was brought out. The smell of food replaced the previous awkward question. I looked down at my plate to see nothing but vegetables, and mushrooms that could account for meat (So he wasn't lying when he said he was vegetarian). I must have been staring at my plate for a while in contemplation before he spoke, "Whats the matter don't like your vegetables?", he smirked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, "How can the Jabari bulk up like you do eating nothing but plants". He huffed "Well it seems to be working as Wakandans are so thin eating meat". I snorted at the comment and dug in.  
After we both finished our plates and a bit of dessert, I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. "Well it is about time to go to bed, come, I'll walk you to you room---" , I cut him off shaking my head "No no, I'm fine, besides I want to finish my work, and I left my tech in the library" a yawn escaped me. He shook his head amused, "Such like a child, come , I'll have someone collect your things , you need sleep". I shook my head stubbornly another yawn letting itself loose, "Great minds never rest". He huffed defeated but complied. We walked in silence all the way to the library entrance. "If you need anything just call a guard over......consider getting rest as well". I nodded giving a small smile "I consider it". His lips twitched upward a bit in a small smile before it fell again and he walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is M'baku's pov  
> And I'd love feedback (/*^*)/


End file.
